


Take Me Back to the Night We Met

by SketchySituation



Series: And That Makes Three. [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s03e22 Infantino Street, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchySituation/pseuds/SketchySituation
Summary: Barry takes Leonard to their apartment before he takes Leonard back to 1892.





	Take Me Back to the Night We Met

Barry appeared behind Leonard in the year 1892. Startled Leonard twisted bringing his cold gun up ready to freeze whoever was behind him.

“Barry?” said Leonard.

“Len,” whispered Barry, Tears already streaming down his face. “Oh God, it’s you.”

Barry sped forward embracing Leonard before the man could even blink.

“Barry, what are you doing here? It’s 1892, is something wrong?”

“I- Len-” Barry pulled back and looked down. “I need your help. Will you help me?” He said peering into Leonard’s eyes. Too afraid to tell Len about his death.

“I- Yeah of course. God, I’ve missed you.” Replied Leonard grabbing Barry’s hand “With what?”

“It’s Iris.”

***

After acquiring the Dominator tech Leonard and Barry were together alone in their apartment. Stuart wasn’t home because Lisa was babysitting him while Barry was performing the heist.

Looking around their apartment Leonard took in all the details. He’d been gone for so long and missed this place dearly. “I’m not alive, am I?” He said, turning to face Barry.

“No” whispered Barry, tears gathering in his eyes. “You’re gone. I miss you so much and Stuart misses you too.”

Taking a deep breath Leonard ran his hand over his head. He took Barry’s face in his hands and gave him a long amorous kiss on the lips. “I’ll always be here.” He said.

“You can’t sta-”

“Not that.” Leonard softly cut Barry off. “I will always be here.” He repeated, placing his hand over Barry’s heart.

“I know.” Barry gripped Leonard’s hand and placed his head against his partners. “I know.”

“… and I’ll be here.” Leonard grabbed Captain Speedie; the plushie snowman dressed in a tiny flash suit he’d given Stewart for his 2nd birthday, off the coffee table and placed it in Barry’s hands. “With Stewart.”

“Ok,” Barry cried, tears dripping off his chin. “But you take Captain Speedie.” Barry pushed Captain Speedie back into Leonard’s hands. “To remember us by.”

Smiling Leonard placed Captain Speedie into one of his jacket pockets. He turned around and flicked through his phone, connecting it to the Bluetooth speaker sitting on the cabinet. Music started playing and Leonard faced Barry, smiling softly. “Do you remember this one?” he asked.

“Of course,” replied Barry through a watery smile.

Leonard stepped forward taking Barry’s hand, pulling him close. “Dance with me, Barry.”

_I am not the only traveller_

_Who has not repaid his debt_

_I've been searching for a trail to follow again_

_Take me back to the night we met._

\- Lord Huron, The Night We Met.


End file.
